


“I’m Looking at the Same Star.”

by Dacket



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confessions, Crushes, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I might have written geogre at some point idk, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minecraft, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, Secret Crush, autumn vibes, houses, seriously who gave me access to a computer, uk weather, written at 3AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacket/pseuds/Dacket
Summary: Dream and George have a conversation at 3 am after bottling up feelings.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 134





	“I’m Looking at the Same Star.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ,yes so, this was written and set at 3 am so it isn’t perfect but hopefully it adds to the atmosphere of the fic. 
> 
> Am I an amazing writer?  
> No.  
> Do I have a consistent style?  
> Also no.  
> Do I have entHUSIAM?  
> No.
> 
> If you are going to read this please look out for misspellings of the word George, I think I might have spelt it Geogre somewhere idk. 
> 
> Also, as per usual, do not spread fanfaction of the dreamnotfound variety to the CCs involved, yes, they don’t mind, however it is good manners. What happens on AO3 ;stays on AO3. Enjoy!

George had never been more tired. 

Alright, that’s an exaggeration but his eyelids were drooping and he couldn’t keep his head upright for longer than two seconds before jolting awake again. This wasn’t a surprise per se, he had been awake for the last twelve hours editing the latest video whilst on a call with two stupid Americans. Dream and Sapnap could easily continue to stay slouched at a computer screen into the early hours of the morning, but for George, it was already 3 am and he doesn’t know how much longer he can go on like this. 

He longs for the soft expanse of his bed, it screams his name and he is becoming more inclined to listen as the autumn sky will soon turn brighter and the star will fade. The pillows seem more like clouds to drift away on, and his thoughts wander from whether or not the jokes he made were funny to whether or not he can move from his desk to his bed without the other two boys noticing. Well, George supposes if he can lean forward and push back at the same time then it might just be possible-

“George!”

A loud voice booms. The noise from the headphones haphazardly falling off George’s head causes him to startle and tumble off his chair onto the carpet beneath him. A wave of embarrassment washes over him and he can hear faint wheezing from his position on the floor. Deciding to bite the bullet, he grimaces and places it cautiously back over his ears.

“George, I can’t believe you just fell, one second you were zoned out, and the next,” Dream takes a moment to catch his breath, “You fell!” 

More laughter followed this and Sapnap decided to speak up. 

“And you made this stupid sound when you fell, it was like-” 

The sound that occurred after was what George can only assume to be Sapnap’s attempt at mimicking a cat getting its tail stood on. He knew that his friends are only teasing but he couldn’t help feeling himself become slightly agitated by the jabs aimed at him. 

“You guys don’t even know if I fell or not.” George settles on, after all, he could have knocked something over or been shocked by a loud noise from the street or-

“Your facecam is on, you idiot.”

Oh. Now that was embarrassing. It’s even worse that George knows they can see him turning a soft shade of pink as he looks down and notices he is still slumped on the floor next to his disgrace of a chair. Rushing, he pulls it off the ground, rolling it back to his desk before listening to his friends’ conversation again. 

“You did not nearly kill me-” “-yes, I did-” “No, I had water ready, are you actually blind?” 

The other two were arguing, again. This was a regular occurrence for the three of them and at this moment, George feels envious of those who work an average nine to five job. It would be so easy to just fall asleep, to accept the warm embrace of slumber, possibly even wake up before midday. He knows, however, that he chose to make content with people who were multiple time zones behind him and must suffer the consequences. It’s not like he minds necessarily, there are just moments where it’s very apparent that George is thousands of miles away from the two people who he holds dearest. It catches him off guard and knocks the air out of his lungs. He exhales heavily, rubbing at his eyes.

“George, are you ok?” Dream asks, his voice tender and quiet as if he can sense that something is wrong. 

“He’s probably just tired or something, like usual,” Sapnap supplies, it’s good-natured and does not pry into any reason why the atmosphere has suddenly changed. 

“What, why?” The other boy replies in an incredulous tone. 

“Dream, it’s past 3 am here,” George says, fiddling with a loose thread at the seam of his hoodie sleeve. It was one that Dream sent him a few months ago in a merch package, he’d worn it so many times that it was beginning to fray. He wonders if Dream would send him another one. 

“What,” Dream shouted which caused George to flinch and let out a small giggle.  
“George, why aren’t you asleep, go to bed. Now!” 

“But we haven’t finished editing the video yet and I don’t want to leave it to you two,” George says, trailing off towards the end, suddenly aware that they might make fun of him for this. 

“This video isn’t going to turn out good when you’re one second away from passing out,” Sapnap says, “You can always finish it tomorrow.”

“No, I-”

“George,” Dream interrupts, speaking rather sternly for someone who spoke so softly a second ago, “Go to bed.”

He wasn’t sure whether it was the tone or the person talking but George was inclined to follow the order that was given. 

“Fine, but I’m doing extra tomorrow to make up for it,” he bargains and was satisfied with the exasperated sigh he received in return.

“Oh, so you listen to Dream,” Sapnap mumbles, only slightly audible as he changes to a horrible British accent and says, “Oh Dream, I just love you so much, I’ll do anything you say because I’m such a big simp-”

“Shut up, Sapnap!” George exclaims, ignoring Dream’s laughter at the comment.  
“I’m going now,” he says, turning off his facecam and leaving the call. They were still giggling when he left so he knows that they won’t notice he’s gone until they’ve calmed down.

It’s always easier to leave calls when the others are occupied. George has noticed in the past that sometimes they stall so he stays for an extra few moments. Sometimes it’s him stalling. All parties try to compensate for the distance now that two are living together, but it’s never the same. He knows that they are trying to make him feel included, and it works. For the most part. 

It’s just that things have changed, the miles between them only seem longer, and as the days go by, George feels as though he is losing the connection he once had with his best friends. 

Especially Dream. 

They used to spend hours calling together, sharing inside jokes, and taking the other’s attention for granted; not as Dreamwastaken and Georgenotfound but as Clay and George. The world used to melt away until it was only them having conversations so intimate that they will never be spoken about under the harsh sun. Special moments for the two of them to cherish under gentle sunsets and stars shining down, taking solace that at that moment, they had each other. The only thing between them is ocean and the only thing that connects them is sky. 

Clay always seemed so close to him, just inches away. He’d send George to look out his window and say,

“You see that star, right next to the moon? I’m looking at the same star.” 

And every time, George would sit and stare until long after Clay had left the call, and hope that one day they could look at it together. He wonders if Clay and Sapnap had a star, he wonders if their star is the sun as they can always see it at the same time. If their star shines brighter than his. 

He knows, that this is not how a friend would think, he knows that the jokes sometimes hold too much truth within them, he knows it’s only a matter of time before Clay finds out. He knows Sapnap already has. He knows that his feelings will never be reciprocated, but he knows that they’ll stay friends. Even so, he knows he’ll always have their star. 

But tonight, there is no starlight, George notices as he stretches out of his chair yawning. His legs click slightly as he stands from his chair and glances to the window only to be met with the reflection of a tired, disheveled man. His room is illuminated with cold light from his monitor and orange light from the streetlights which line the leaf-covered pavement outside. He reaches and turns off his computer, and steps towards the window which he can now see outside of, but sadly, the sky is covered in clouds. 

Sighing, George walks back to his bed and bundles himself inside the covers, creating a small cocoon for himself. He does not enjoy the cold, he much rather prefers the soft warmth that comes with spring, so he ensures that he has at least two blankets and a hoodie on at all times. Shuffling around to get comfortable, he rummages for his phone and blindly fumbles with his charger, plugging it in and placing it next to his head. Once that challenge was overcome, he was finally able to close his eyes and keep them closed, for the first time.

It was peaceful in the dark room, shadows creeping in through the window providing comfort to the drowsy man, who had too many thoughts. All his energy was spent and the only thing which he wished for was a full eight hours of sleep with no interruptions. Believing this to be true, George finally relaxed and then himself drift away. 

But wishes aren’t real, he found as a familiar noise echoes throughout his room. Of all the times, it has to be now. The source of the noise was very apparent as his phone was emitting a violent light along with the ringtone. Who was calling him did not occur to George as he quickly remembered that there were more people in this house, people who would be very angry to be woken up at, by the looks of the phone, 4 am. So, he hurriedly pressed accept and brought the phone to his ear, eyes darting to the door searching for signs of another human waking. 

“Hello, George?” A familiar voice sounds through the speaker. Dream’s voice. 

George wonders how to answer, it has been so long since their last call and he missed it dearly. They were always so special and causes him to confront feelings too big for such a fragile situation so it’s probably best not to reply. The silence would kill him but he did not want to be roped into one of their late-night conversations. Sapnap could overhear or even join in and he would be useless to stop it. He could always pretend that he was sleeping and in the morning act completely clueless, as though this had never happened-

“Hi.” Fuck. 

“Oh, hey, I thought for a second you had already fell asleep,” Dream begins, “I know it’s late but I just wanted to…” He trails off, going quiet, leaving the room drenched in silence. 

“Sorry, what was that?” George asked, Dream’s behaviour was confusing, if not concerning, and it was too late to be dealing with cryptic phone calls. 

“I just wanted to know if you’re okay?” The other man stutters, he sounds unsure but genuine in his question. 

“What, yeah,” George says, “Of course I am.”

“I only ask because, I don’t know, you seemed off? I guess, earlier on?” Dream replies, nudging for him to open up, not knowing that it is the other’s equivalent of Pandora’s Box.

“I’m fine-” George starts but doesn’t finish as his friend cuts him off. 

“You’re a shit liar.” 

It was blunt and underpinned with anger. Yet, the statement was true. George feels exposed at the prospect of someone being able to see through him with such clarity and conviction. It is not a conversation he is ready to have yet, it is too soon to ruin what is a brilliant dynamic. A brilliant friendship. What happens if he is honest but Dream reacts negatively? What happens if he chooses to keep lying to his best friend? There is no good option here to choose, so which one is the right one?

“George, I can hear you thinking from Florida, what’s wrong?” Dream somehow knew and responded with the same fondness he shared earlier. It’s now or never. 

A quiet moment passed between the two, and then an inhale.

“It’s just that, we don’t really talk anymore, it’s always us three. I get that you and Sapnap live together and that’s good, great even, but I miss when I could talk to one of you without the other being there. I’ve never felt more isolated in my life, I’m stuck with feelings that I don’t know how to deal with whilst my two best friends are having a wonderful time without me. Call it jealousy or envy or whatever, it’s just really difficult when there’s one person you desperately want to talk to, and you can’t.” 

George had not noticed that his volume had been rising and that tears had begun to swim in his eyes until they began to fall. He tries to wipe them away quickly but he knows that Dream had heard him choke up towards the end of his rant. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t rant at you, it’s stupid,” he says between sniffs, he wishes he didn’t say anything because Dream was still on the other end. George waited with a racing heart and bated breath for a response. 

“Go to your window.” 

“What? It’s cloudy out,” George thought out loud.

“Just do it.” Dream responded, voice unwavering and neutral. 

So, for the second time this evening, George, after untangling himself from his sheets, walks up to the window and gazes out. All he can see are dead leaves on the side of the road, covered in a thin sheen of water from recent rain which created puddles in the cracks of the pavement. Pulling his eyes upwards, he searches for the sky but is instead met with dismal clouds. 

“Okay, I’m looking?” He states, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness. 

“And do you see it?” Dream replies. 

“No, Clay, I don’t, I told you it’s cloudy,” George says, still straining to see a hint of light peak from behind a cloud. 

“Okay, but is our star still there?”

“What are you talking about, I can’t see it-”

“But is it still there?”

“Of course you dickhead, just because you can’t see it-” He stops himself. “Oh.”

It all clicks in his mind, and Dream lets out a small chuckle. 

“That’s so cringy, what are you going to do next, confess your love to me or something?” Is the only reply that George can think of in a half-hearted attempt to break the tension.

“Yeah, if you want me to.” 

The silence that follows an admission of love is the most suffocating kind. It engulfs George, who wants to go to sleep and forget that this whole conversation has happened. But he can’t, as Dream has just spoken the words that should have never left their minds. Only this isn’t Dream, he isn’t playing a character on a server or responding to fans on Twitter. He is honest and exposed, this is Clay. And it hits him like a truck. 

George didn’t realise he hadn’t been listening to Clay, who had been rambling for the past three minutes until hears the words, “-and I know that you don’t feel the same-” amongst the mess of swearing and apologies.

“Wait, what?” George cuts the other man off, “You like me? Like seriously, in a gay way?”

“Yes in a gay way, and I’m so sorry, we can just forget that this ever happened and-”

“No! Wait, what if,” George takes a deep breath.

“What if I don’t want that?” 

His boldness shocks even himself and the words are left hanging in the air, all caution thrown to the wind. He pauses, to see if Clay will respond and continues.

“What if, I liked you too,” he says, “In a gay way,” he adds, just to be clear. 

Clay begins to laugh on the other end of the phone, a noise of pure relief and elation that is contagious and quickly passed onto George.

“So you’re telling me, that we’ve been actually flirting this whole time,” he wheezes between breathes, “And it worked!” 

The laughing fit only increases in severity and the two are left giggling like schoolgirls. It’s something that hasn’t happened in a while but fills George with a soft warmth that spreads from his chest to his fingertips. He doesn’t feel the autumn cold anymore.

The time catches up with them however and the adrenaline wears off, leaving George exhausted and yawning into the phone. 

“George, I only called to say goodnight,” Clay admits to the other. 

“Oh my God and I suddenly went off on you,” George says embarrassed, and hiding his face in his hands to stifle his awkward laughter.

“Yeah, you kind of did,” he says “As much as I love talking to you, we can talk about this more in the morning, you need to go to sleep. Yes, I can hear you yawning.” 

George feels his face become warm as he did not notice that he was yawning. 

“Okay, but promise me you’ll answer me when I call you in a few hours?” He asks, wanting reassurance that this is real and not a twisted dream he’s having. 

“I promise. Goodnight George.” 

“Goodnight Clay.” 

He is grinning to himself like an idiot when Clay ends the call and stares at the screen until it goes dark. Even though the tiredness is almost overwhelming, George forces himself to look once more out the window. He knows that their star is where they left it and isn’t going away anytime soon. For, even if you can’t see them, the stars still shine. 

Suddenly, the world seems so small and the oceans don’t seem as vast. George curls up in bed, content that one day soon, he’ll have everything he wished for. 

(And if, in a few months time, he’s on the roof of his new home with his boyfriend, stargazing. Well, that’s a secret between them and their star.)

**Author's Note:**

> So, you really sat through that, huh? 
> 
> Lemme know if you find any Geogres. 
> 
> If you finished it, I really hope you enjoyed it but let me reiterate that this should not been shown/referenced to any CCs. 
> 
> Have a great birthday, whenever it is!!


End file.
